One More Chance
by lips of pink
Summary: There is an evil rising in America. The senshi follow Darien across the ocean, trying to get on with their lives, when four people they never thought they would see again appear in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first Sailor Moon fanfiction I have written since I was like 14, and I go back to my favorite senshi, Minako to write this. I didn't like the DiC Dub, but I'm not very good with coming up with Japanese sounding names, so I'm sticking with the dubbed names, just so I can use American names for the Shittenou's alter egos. So I'm sorry if anyone just hates that, but it's what I'm going with. I don't like the name Serena, though, so I'm going to call her Bunny like the Mixx manga.**

**Here's a little back story. It's been three years since the whole Galaxia debacle. Since Mamoru/Darien was supposed to be going to college in America, he decided to go. Bunny followed because Darien is her life. The rest of the senshi weren't going to go, but then Amy had found that there were strange disturbances happening in America, and everyone else hopped on the bandwagon. So they all go to university together, they've settled in Denton, Texas, just northwest of the huge disturbances Amy sensed in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. So far, there have been a few attacks, just random monsters, but no big evil who has come to claim them. So the senshi are puzzled, but always on the lookout while they try to fit in, in America.**

**And here you go:**

_This is not going so well_, Mina Aino thought to herself, ducking behind a crate.

She had taken a dare for her Zeta Phi sisters to sneak into the recording studio of pop idol Kale Ryan and get a picture of herself with him.

And Mina wasn't one to turn down a dare. This is why she was hiding in the alley behind the recording studio waiting for her chance to climb a small window that was about six feet over her head.

_Lucky for me, not only was I a top-notch gymnast, but I fought monsters in high heels. What could be more difficult?_

With a smirk, Mina stood up, and jumped up to catch the sill of the open window and boosted herself into it.

_Now if I can just keep qui_… Mina's purse got caught on the window and she landed with a crash on the ground.

_..et. So much for that plan._

She stood up, dusting herself off, and quickly hid in a corner just in case anyone had heard her. After a few seconds, she started toward the door, quietly opening it and sneaking out into the hallway. She heard sounds of music from a door outside the hallway and without looking she ducked into the door closest to it, to keep watch for Kale.

"Uh, do you mind?" a surprised sounding male voice asked.

Mina jumped and whirled around. She was standing in the doorway of the men's bathroom, and the person washing their hands was none other than Ryan Kale.

Blushing furiously she sputtered out, "Ah, ah, I'm sorry!"

Kale smiled, tucking his shoulder-length silvery hair behind his ear. "It's okay. Luckily I was already finished."

Even though she didn't think it was possible, Mina felt herself blushing even more. And despite her extreme embarrassment, looking at him gave her an extreme case of déjà vu. Those gray eyes and that silvery hair – even the smirk. All of it reminded her of something she'd seen long ago.

Kale came up and put a hand on her elbow and guided her out of the bathroom. Mina was too stunned to protest and she let herself be walked towards a small room.

"I'm very interested in hearing how you came to be lurking in the bathroom," he said. "So can you wait five minutes? I'll be back."

Without waiting for her answer, Kale left Mina sitting there in shock.

When he was gone she shook herself out of the near coma she'd been in, and looked around. He'd put her in some kind of break area, which couches and a mini-fridge, and a stack of magazines, including the newest issue of _Cosmopolitan._

Mina snatched it up, partly so she'd have something to do, but also so she could see how the fashion shoot photos turned out.

"Man, I look like a stick," she muttered to herself, before tossing the magazine.

And wouldn't you know it, with her luck today, the magazine landed in Kale's face as he walked back in. He caught it deftly and looked at the open page. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"You don't have to throw things at me if you didn't want to explain. You could have just left."

"Oh, god," Mina moaned, putting her face in her hands. "You must think I'm a complete and utter psycho."

"Well, you do seem to be a little," he paused, as if searching for the right word. "Quirky."

Mina stood up and looked at him. "Listen, okay. I am a member of the Zeta Phi sorority and my sisters dared me to sneak in here and get a picture with you. So would you please help me out here?" she held out her digital camera. "I don't have the 50 bucks to pay for not accomplishing my task."

"I think that was the most interesting way I've ever been propositioned."

"Just take the picture with me, will you!" Mina said, stomping over to him, and holding out her camera snapped a picture of the two of them.

"There now I'm gone," she said, adjusting her black shirt, which had fallen off her shoulder. "Thanks for the photo, Kale, and good luck with your new album."

Mina hurried out of the building, ignoring Kale who called after her, and toward the car parked the next block over full of her sorority sisters, including Lita Kino, one of her best friends.

"Did you get it?" she was asked as soon as she opened the door.

"Just drive, Lita," Mina said as she got in the car and slammed the door.

Kale stood in the enterance to the studio, watching the car full of girls drive off, and shook his head. That was one girl he thought he would have liked.

_I should have gotten her name_, he thought to himself, before shrugging. He turned, and realizing he still had the magazine in his hand, went to put it down, when a long fall of blonde hair caught his eye.

"Gotcha," he said, looking at the girl in the photo that was pouting up at him. His mystery girl was pretty easy to find after all.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and pressing 9 on his speed dial, called his manager's office.

"Yeah, Zane, I need you to track down this model for me. Her name's Mina Aino, and she just appeared in _Cosmo_."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you got his picture," an excited voice squealed.

"Bunny, chill out, I think everyone on campus heard you," a female voice snapped.

Mina looked up at her friends Bunny Tsukino and Raye Hino who were on the latter's computer, looking at the photo of Mina and Kale.

"Oh, God, don't remind me of that," Mina said, flipping over so she was lying on her back on Raye's bed.

Images of the night before flashed through her mind: Kale's smirk, his surprised face when she walked in on him, his voice… It was all enough to drive a girl insane.

"I wonder what he's doing in Denton, though," Bunny said, flopping down next to Mina. "Did you ask him?"

Mina shrugged. "I didn't, no. I was too busy trying to get out of there before he called the cops or something."

Raye looked over at the two blondes and sighed. "You've got a crush on him, don't you?"

Mina sat up, "What? No! I barely know the guy. He just thinks I'm some psycho stalker chick and that'll be the last time I see him." _He doesn't think you're psycho, remember? He said quirky._

"Besides, I don't want to see him again, he's too smug."

Raye arched an eyebrow at her friend, and then tossed her black hair over her shoulder. "Too bad, I've got tickets to his performance at that little club on Mulberry St. You know the one where it's up close and personal."

Mina pulled a pillow over her face to keep from shouting out that she wanted to go. She did, but she knew she would be embarrassed – especially if he recognized her in the small settings.

After a few seconds, she looked at her friends. "I have homework. So I'm afraid I'll have to decline." And she stood up, and headed out the door, pillow still in hand.

"Chicken," Raye said and dove as Mina chucked the pillow at her.

Kale was sprawled across a white armchair in his friend's office, watching Zane as he talked on the phone.

"I understand you have a legal obligation to keep the model's privacy, but you also have to understand that it's not some weirdo looking for the name. This is Kale Ryan, who wants it." Zane shoved a hand through his curly blonde hair, pulling more of it from its ponytail.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "Just fax me over the information as soon as you can. And yes I'll ask him about the interview. No I can't make any promises. I have no idea what he will say. Yes. Yes. Okay, thank you."

Zane clicked off the phone with another sigh before tossing it lightly onto his desk. "So what's up with this chick?"

"I don't know. I mean she's pretty, and she seems very spunky. She's a college student, I know that," Kale said as he stood up.

"Whatever, man. You have got some issues that you don't pay me enough to deal with."

Kale laughed at his friend. Zane and him had been friends since they were five and started kindergarten, and had pretty much stuck together. Zane acted as both his manager and his lawyer, and made sure that Kale didn't get screwed over.

"You've also got that thing tonight at," Zane paused to look at something on his desk. "Hailey's. So go see your people, you look like shit."

But Kale wasn't listening to him; he was staring off in space thinking.

_I just met this girl for like five minutes. Why am I so attached to her? _There was just something about the girl that brought back some feeling that he'd known her before. And that it had been one of the best times of life.

"Listen, I gotta go," he said, standing up. He waved at Zane over his shoulder before heading out the door.

Mina was mentally kicking herself as she watched Lita get ready for the concert tonight. Everyone was going except for Amy, who swore she had to study for a test that was coming up in her microbiology class in two weeks.

Which meant that tonight, she was to be alone and miserable.

_I might as well take a walk later. Get some exercise._

"Why aren't you going?" a male voice asked from Mina's window. She looked up, and seeing her guardian Artemis, she smiled a little.

"Oh, you know. Tired. All that sneaking around last night wore me out," she said. "The girls said it would be as easy as cake, but it wasn't."

"Pie, Mina, pie," the white cat said, jumping onto her bed and rubbing up against her legs. She absently gave him a scratch between the ears.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," she announced to no one in particular.

"You? Walk?" Lita poked her head out of the bathroom door. "Why don't you just come with us, Mina?"

"I have things to do. But I have my phone on me, if something happens," she said, standing up and grabbing a light striped goodie to throw over her t-shirt and jean shorts. Before the girls had come to America, Amy sat down with five cell phones and their communicators and turned the phones into communicators – though of course they could be used as regular phones, with no monthly phone bill either.

Mina slipped the orange Razr into her pocket, along with her wallet and keys and headed out the door. She poked her head into Bunny and Raye's room to say bye. Amy was in a completely different dorm, since she'd been able to afford a single.

Outside Clark Hall, students were milling around heading to their own dorm rooms, or off to night classes. Some were all decked out and ready to go out to a club. Mina pulled her jacket tighter around herself, and looked around.

Denton was so different than Juuban, and sometimes she experienced a pang of homesickness. Her mother and father weren't too upset that she was across the ocean, as long as she wrote home occasionally to say she was still alive.

It had been a big adjustment for all of the senshi when they first moved here. Mina smiled to herself, remembering trying to convince Lita to get on the first plane from Tokyo. The taller girl had fought and tried to pull away, and Mina had to bribe her to get on the plane. After the promise of her signed poster of Brad Pitt, Lita got meekly on the plane.

When they had arrived the group had gotten a little anxious.

"What if Darien doesn't show up?" Bunny asked, probably a million times, between the time they could take off their seat belts, although way until she they saw him leaning casually against a wall near the baggage claim carousel.

All five girls ran toward him, happy to see a familiar face, and Darien barely had time to lift his sunglasses off his head before he was swarmed by five girls, chattering away in a mix of Japenese and English.

Mina walked off the campus, lost in thoughts of the past. No one knows where she would have gone, had she not heard a scream in the distance.

She whipped her head around, and grabbed her necklace, which was the symbol of Venus. That was another change that had come about upon their move. Luna thought henshin pens would stand out a little, so the girls all had necklaces to wear.

Hand still gripping her necklace, Mina ran towards the sound of the scream and saw a monster attacking a limo. It was reaching in the moon roof trying to pull someone out by their hair.

Mina glanced around, and seeing that the coast was clear, transformed. After the requisite lights and swirls, Sailor Venus was on the scene. She jumped up on some crates and pulled herself up to a balcony where she jumped off, foot outstretched to kick the monster.

She landed the kick, and landed on her feet, knees bent. Seeing her chance she dug out her phone and pressed the button to call the senshi. Before she could tell them what was up, the monster launched itself in her direction. She was getting ready to attack when someone yelled at her to look out. The next thing Venus knew she was being shoved aside by someone who took the brunt of the electrical attack.

Venus looked over and her eyes widened when she saw Kale, unconscious, but twitching from the aftershocks of the electrical charge.

Venus jumped in front of him, as the monster was pissed off and about to attack him out of spite. "Hey, ugly! Don't worry about the human, he's not the one who's going to fry your sorry ass." She pulled of a crescent beam, which the monster barely dodged. Instead of hitting between the eyes, the beam of light sliced off a large chunk of its shoulder.

"Venus!" she heard from behind her, and the sound of four people running. Before the monster could react to the rest of the senshi, Jupiter launched off a sparkling wide pressure and the monster twitched.

"What a wuss," Mars said, because the monster seemed to be crying out in pain. With a well-placed flame sniper, the monster was finished and the girl surveyed the destruction.

"Well, I guess our concert is finished tonight," Moon said, looking down at the unconscious Kale.

"Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, you guys go check on the limo – make sure everything is alright," Venus said, walking over to Kale and leaning down. She took his head into her lap, and brushing back the hair from his neck she checked his pulse, which was strong.

As she was checking him out, his eyes fluttered open and he jerked a little.

"Hey, you're okay now," Venus said, trying to be soothing while he looked at her wide-eyed.

"I've been looking for you forever," he whispered. "I found you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've got finals coming up, and I'm actually studying. It's a little bit longer than normal, and hopefully chapter four will be out before the end of the week.**

"What?" Venus said, standing up in shock, letting Kale's head drop to the ground. The other senshi gathered around her quickly, with Jupiter putting a hand on her arm.

"Ouch," he said, slowly sitting up, one hand rubbing the spot on his head where it had hit the asphalt.

Moon walked over in front of Kale and knelt down in front of him to look him in the eye. "Why do you look familiar?" she asked, softly.

"Because, odango, he's an idol!" Mars called out, angrily.

Kale looked at Sailor Moon, then over his shoulder at Mars. His gray eyes landed on Venus', and he said, "I've been dreaming about you for as long as I can remember."

Kale and Venus looked at each other for a minute, before Venus' eyes widened and she gave a small gasp, before turning on her heel and starting to walk off. She stopped to look over her shoulder at the group and say, somewhat dismissively, "The monster's gone; I've got more important things to do."

And with a few acrobatic jumps she was gone, jumping across rooftops.

Kale watched her until she was out of sight, then he turned to look at the other Senshi, who to his surprise had disappeared as well.

"Oh, great," he muttered to himself. He stood up and walked over to what was left of his car, and fished out his cell phone. After calling 911 for his driver and his assistant, he called Zane and was greeted with: "Where the hell are you?"

"My car got attacked by some weird monster, and those stripper girls showed up and killed it," Kale answered.

"Oh, well where are you? I'll send Jayden to come and get you."

After describing his location and hanging up, Kale ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He'd had the weirdest dream while he'd been knocked out, and it was equally disturbing to wake up and see the object of his dream above him.

_He was standing in a forest clearing, the trees were so thick on the outer edges that he could barely see into the forest. But the moon was shining bright on him, and that was comforting to him._

_He stood relaxed, but looking at him you knew he was ready to spring in action. Leaning his head back he stared at the full moon above, and what looked to be an ultra bright star. It was the planet Venus, orbiting close to the Earth._

"_Your prince is missing, and you're stargazing?" an amused voice called out to him._

_He didn't lower his head, smirking as he replied, "I know where he's at."_

"_Oh, and pray tell, where is that?" the voice was getting closer._

"_With your princess. I'm sure their highnesses are nearby, Endymion is probably showing her some sort of fruit that doesn't grow up there." He looked down, feeling the figure's presence in front of him._

_But he wasn't prepared for the sight of her. She was bathed in the light of the moon, and her hair carried almost the same glow as her planet Venus. And she was smiling, something he was almost sure she didn't do often._

"_You're probably right, you know," she said with a shrug, her gloved hands toying with the chain around her waist. "But even though I know she's almost as safe with him as she is with me, I have to watch out for her."_

"_I know," he said, simply, watching her._

_Without a word, as one they turned to the south and headed towards the palace and the hideaway where they knew they would find the prince and princess, having given them enough time to be alone on this trip._

_When she stumbled over the unfamiliar terrain, he grabbed her hand to steady her. And when she didn't immediately pull away, he kept it._

"_I thought about what you said," she whispered as they neared the castle gates._

"_And?" he asked, stopping to look at those blue eyes._

"_Yes. I think, yes. I'd like to see you sometime when the princess hasn't come to Earth. When it's not my duty." She looked down at her heels, suddenly shy, until he lifted her chin with a finger._

"_Then I'll be looking for you."_

And then he'd woken up and seen her, above him, those blue eyes worried. And even though he'd never seen the warrior except for on the TV, she was suddenly as familiar to him as his own face.

Kale felt a hand on his shoulder, and shook himself out of his reverie to see Jayden, with a worried look on his face.

"I'm okay," he said, at the worry on his friend's face.

Jayden just nodded and then the two headed to the car.

"That was odd," Mina said, as she brushed her hair back into a ponytail for sleeping.

"What?" Lita said, without looking up from her notebook.

"Kale, what he said. And," Mina paused, just long enough to get her friend's attention. "I felt like I knew him."

"Uh, you met him the other night, remember?" Lita said, frowning.

"No, as if I knew him. From _then_."

Lita's eyes widened and she put her notebook down and came over to sit on Mina's bed.

"It's like, when he woke up and said he'd found me, I had this rush of completeness. Like this was someone that I was supposed to know, and that I wasn't whole until he was in my life again." Mina sighed, blowing her bangs out. "That's silly, I know. I mean if I had this one great love of my life, then we all would, and there's no way I'd forget that. Because I'd know that Ace wasn't right." She trailed off, lost in thought.

She could see herself again, those last moments talking to Ace, no Adonis, and she could see the flashbacks to the Silver Millenium, and the pale-haired general.

"_It must be difficult having such a curious princess."_

Lita watched her friend, not wanting to interrupt, and just squeezed her hand. She had a theory from when she first met Mina. Since all of the inner senshi were found, she'd started having dreams of a long brown-haired man. There was such a longing she felt when she woke up, that she knew that she had to find this person. Apparently Mina had a love like hers too.

"I just remembered," Mina said, sitting up with a gasp. "I do know him, I met him when I was looking for Serenity, when she used to go see Endymion." She furrowed her brow for a moment, before she said, "It's one of his guards!"

"But, didn't Darien say he remembers his guards turning traitor? That they helped Beryl?" Lita asked, hating to be the voice of reason.

"It can't be the same. I would have known. I could have felt if he was evil. And yes, I know he looks like Malachite. But the general I knew wasn't named Malachite. I know that. It couldn't be the same person."

Mina turned to her friend, her eyes shining. "It's different, I know. And in the morning after class, we'll all get together and talk. Maybe Luna and Artemis can help us awaken some memories or something."

"Maybe," Lita said, trying not to let the doubt show in her voice. "Good night," she said, going to her bed as Mina pulled the covers up to her neck and yawned.

"You'll see."

"You're certifiable."

Kale turned to look at his friends, who were gathered in his office. He arched an eyebrow at them, but remained silent.

"You can't just go hunting down some girl you barely know," Jayden said, tossing back wavy blonde hair from his eyes. Zane's hair was escaping his ponytail, a sure sign he was irritated, and Nikolas stood in the doorframe, looking bored.

"Why not?" Kale asked, looking at each of his friends in turn.

"Because, you know why we're here," Zane said, looking at his friend.

"I know, I know. But I have to do this. Why can't you understand? Besides I'll be at a university, in disguise. Nikolas can go with me to her room and you and Jayden can go to her first class. I just _need_ to talk to her."

It was Nikolas who settled the argument with one word. "Fine. Let's do it. It's as good as time as any."

When Nikolas spoke about timing, everyone listened. Since they had met as young boys, Nik had always had an uncanny ability for telling when something bad was going to happen.

"Then let's go," Kale said, picking up a sheet of paper off his desk and following his dark haired friend out the door.

Zane and Jayden sighed and followed suit.

When they arrived at the university, the driver dropped Kale and Nikolas off first outside a residence hall, and they headed up the stairs, sneaking past a very busy RA, and in a matter of minutes had located the door which Kale knocked on.

"Hold on!" a voice yelled, and after a few seconds the door opened a crack. A bright green eye surrounded by thick lashes peeked out.

"We're looking for Mina Aino," Kale said, because strangely enough his friend was silent.

"Oh," the girl said, and opened the door wider, which made Nikolas glad he'd come along. He stepped out from behind Kale and the girls eyes widened.

"You," she said.

"Me," he said.

She looked at Nikolas for a moment, before she shook herself and said, "Mina just went down to get a drink, she'll be back in a minute. Please come in and wait."

Kale followed a silent Nik and sat down in front of a computer while Nik was pulled aside by the girl. He glanced at the computer, which had the screen saver activated, which was the picture of him with the girl from the other night.

"Why do I know you," Nik asked the girl. "I know you and I don't know your name."

"Lita," she said. "And you know why you know me. You know me from before." Lita reached out and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear, and at her touch, he froze, a memory flooding back.

"_Why, on Earth, are we doing this?" he said, panting with each word._

"_Quit being such a wuss and come on!" she called, grabbing his hand and tugging him up higher._

_He must have been crazy for agreeing to climb a mountain. Especially considering the different atmosphere._

_They were on Io, one of Jupiter's moons, and she wanted to show him something. When they finally reached the top he looked at her amazed. She wasn't even out of breath._

"_There!" she pointed down, pulling him closer, and pressing her cheek to his. Spread below the mountain was a small valley filled with pink roses and lush greenery._

"_It's beautiful," he said, awe-stricken. "What is it doing here?"_

"_It's my garden," she said, a mischevious smile on her face. "Every year we fly over and spread the seeds and water it. Just so I can have something to look at when I come up here."_

_He looked over at her, her brown hair hanging loose for once, curling around her face, and her sparkling green eyes. She was so beautiful. He couldn't help himself, he leaned over and kissed her._

_After the intiail surprised, she kissed him back. "I love you, Nephrite," she said._

He jolted out of his daze and was surprised to see Lita looking at him wide-eyed. "So I was right. You did come back."

Just as he was about to answer Mina came into the room, a Pepsi in her hand, which she dropped in surprise at seeing Kale in her chair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I just had to," he replied.

Before Mina could open her mouth to reply, Lita placed a hand on her arm. "You're right. He's from before."


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you that I would get this out to you fairly quickly! Look for a new chapter soon, although people reading my CCS/TRC fic will be mad at me because I'm writing this instead of that one. But hopefully you guys will enjoy it. And just wanted to say thanks to those of you who took the time to review my fic, it's really encouraging to know that only 5 people out of 400 reads liked it enough to take the time. So thanks to all of my reviewers. And on to the fic...**

Mina eyed Lita like she was crazy

Mina eyed Lita like she was crazy. And she wasn't the only one. Kale and his dark-haired friend who was cozied up to Lita looked wary as well.

"Before?" Kale asked, standing up and coming closer to Mina. "What does she mean?"

"Nothing. She means nothing," Mina's voice grew slightly hysterical and she made shooing motions toward the door. "You both need to leave, _now_."

Nikolas shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until I know what that was about," he said, giving Lita an arch look.

"You don't remember?" Lita said, her eyes narrowing a little.

"I just saw that flash of you, and that garden, and that's all I remember. I don't even own an outfit like that. That wasn't me," he said, sitting down on a green-striped bed. Lita knelt down next to him, and took his hand, Nikolas looked up in surprise.

"It's hard to swallow, but it's a past life. One we had together," she said, softly.

"No, Lita!" Mina said, her voice taking on the hard edge of authority. "Do not tell him anymore. They go out this door now, and we talk – with everyone."

Despite not being in their senshi fukus, Lita knew that it wasn't Mina her friend who spoke, but Sailor Venus her leader. She sighed and bowed her head, not looking at Nikolas as she spoke.

"She's right. You two need to go. Not only because of what's going on, but we're not supposed to have guys in our dorm rooms after nine."

Nikolas tipped her chin up with one finger and looked into the green eyes he somehow knew so well. Staring at Lita he felt like she was someone he could share his secrets with, someone who would understand him – and it freaked him out.

But it was something that he was determined to figure out. "Okay," he said, quietly. "But I'll be back." He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a business card and a pen and wrote his cell number across the back. "Call me when you're ready."

Lita nodded, standing up and away from him, trying to regain her usual composure, and she looked over at Mina and Kale.

The blonde had moved on the other side of the bed from him, and was glaring at him arms crossed. Kale had a more insouciant look to him, but from the expression on his face, he was just as dead set on not moving as Mina was on him leaving.

The inner Amazon that Lita normally kept in check these days jumped a little. "Look, she asked you nicely to leave, don't make me force you out of here." She cracked her knuckles at him. She quickly crossed the distance between them, and stood at her full height. She was only an inch taller than him in her boots and she glared down at him.

"Fine," Kale said, holding up his hands. "But you and I need to talk. I want to know what in the hell you're talking about, and you broke into my studio."

Mina started to roll her eyes at him. The gesture itself was so familiar, like it wasn't the first time the two had butted heads before. She even, oddly enough, found herself enjoying the small spat.

As Lita glared, Kale walked over to Nikolas who had an amused smile on his face, and grabbed the other man by his arm and stormed out of the room. Mina grabbed her phone and pressed 0 and held it down, causing all the others' phones to ring. Lita ignored hers, leaving the green slider phone to vibrate on her desk. Mina put her phone on speaker and when the others answered she quickly said, "Meeting, now in my room. It's an emergency."

Not bothering to hear the others' responses, she knew they wouldn't ignore a direct order, she hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed and looked over at Lita who huddled next to her.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, looking sideways through a curtain of blonde hair. Lita leaned over and put an arm around her friend, leaning her head on hers.

"You know I'm right. They're from the Silver Millennium. I had a memory about climbing a mountain on Io with him. And it wasn't Nephlite, I called him Nephrite. That's not Malachite, either. Somehow it isn't."

"For Bunny's sake, and all of your sakes, I can't take that chance," Mina said, sighing. "If this is some trick from the Dark Kingdom, if somehow they survived, then I have to be wary."

Before Lita could answer, Bunny, Raye and Amy barged in the door and flopped down on Lita's bed. Bunny was sprawled out panting, Amy was sitting primly on the edge, her reconfigured Mercury computer out, and Raye sat in between them, legs crossed, and an impatient look on her face.

"What was so important that I had to ditch chem. lab?" Raye asked, frowning.

"The shittenou are back," Lita said calmly, looking up.

"Those scum are back here?" Bunny said, sitting up quickly.

"No, you're thinking of the Dark Kings," Mina said, without looking up from where her face was buried in her knees. "She's talking about Endymion's guard. From Earth."

"But didn't they turn traitor?" Amy asked, her stylus flying over the PDA that housed her computer, as she input information.

"Lita doesn't think so," Mina said.

"And Mina doesn't either, she just won't admit it," Lita said, giving her friend a small shove, which caused her to uncross her legs before she fell over. "Look the Dark Kings were called Jedite, Nephlite, Zoycite and Malachite. I don't know about the others, but the man I met today I remembered his name was Nephrite."

"Easy enough mistake. You could have remembered wrong," Raye said, pushing back a lock of dark hair.

"And Mina remembers Kale from before. And she remembers his name."

"What is it?" Bunny said, hugging Lita's pillow and leaning forward.

"Kunzite," Mina said, finally looking at her friends. "It's Kunzite. And I gather if you meet the others it'll be the same, different names then what we know. Not counting their civilian names. But it could be a trick."

"But it could be them," Bunny said, almost bouncing in excitement. "I told you that there had to be someone for you. You weren't destined to be alone while Darien and I were happy." Bunny threw herself at Raye and Amy hugging them and giggling. "We have to meet them and to help them remember. You guys, too!"

Raye and Mina looked at each other and shook their heads, exasperated.

_**(scene change)**_

Jayden and Zane were sitting outside in the courtyard, looking at the students passing by. "I told you this was no good," Zane said, for what felt to Jayden as the fiftieth time.

"We're sitting down, on a nice day, watching some very hot women walk by, while waiting for our friend and boss to give up. Loosen up, man. Live a little, enjoy the moment and all that jazz," Jayden said, slinging his jacket over his shoulder and grinning at a couple of giggling blondes that passed by.

Zane rolled his eyes and without looking, stood up directly into the path of a bystander. "Whoa, shit. Sorry," he said, reaching out a hand to steady the guy.

"No problem," the guy said, looking up at Zane and almost freezing, at the same time that Zane had the odd urge to kneel before the guy. Jayden looked up and seeing the weird scenario, waved his hand between the two.

"Yo, wake up, Z."

Zane shook his head. "Sorry spazzed out there for a moment. I had the weirdest sense of déjà vu. Have we met before?"

"I don't remember it, but I think so. Does that make any sense? I'm Darien Shields," the man said, holding out a hand.

"Zane Thomas, and this idiot is my co-worker Jayden Walker." Jayden shook the out stretched hand, while Zane still had his hand on Darien's shoulder.

_Laughter. The smell of roses all around. The clang of metal meeting metal._

_Endymion looked up to see his guard in the courtyard. Zoicite and Jadeite were sparring with their swords. Kunzite was shouting directions to Zoicite, which caused Jadeite to curse under his breath. Nephrite was, as usual, stargazing. He often talked to the stars, saying he preferred their chatter to Jadeite and Zoicite's bickering._

_Endymion chuckled under his breath. Even though it seemed like just yesterday he'd seen them, he'd known it'd been awhile since he'd been near them. He stepped into the courtyard, almost unnoticed. But Kunzite's watchful eyes caught him and he whispered something to the two, who dropped into a short bow, Zoicite's brief and Jadeite's overembellished and looking like a mockery. Nephrite gave a wave from his spot but didn't get up – not that Endymion ever expected that._

_Kunzite just made the other two bow because as the leader of the shittenou he could do that. He'd said once that he felt it humbled them – but both Endymion and Kunzite knew it was just a power play._

"_Hey, Endy, there's the carnival tonight in the castle grounds," Jadeite began, in the tone that mean Kunzite had already said no to whatever the question was. "We thought about taking off early and picking up our dates and heading over."_

_Never knowing who the three younger members of his guard were dating he shrugged. "Whatever. Just remember, the ceremony to welcome the Egyptian princess is early tomorrow. And you are all expected to be there. Sober."_

_Endymion started to walk off, and didn't get four steps before he was tackled from behind. "No, Endy, tell me you can't be serious," said Zoicite, perched on his back as Jadeite sat on his legs and Kunzite and Nephrite looked on amused._

"_Get off me you asses," he said and with a laugh pushed them off, which started a play wrestling match between the three friends._

"That was weird," Zane, Jayden and Darien said at the same time.

Jayden cocked his head and looked at the dark-haired man. "Just who exactly are you?"

_**(scene change)**_

Across campus, waiting for the girls to come out, Kale and Nikolas shared the same vision as the others. When they snapped out of their mini-trance, Nikolas looked almost sated.

"That just answers so many questions of mine," he said softly, looking at Kale.

"Not me," was his friends' clipped answer. "But we're going back into that dorm room and getting some answers. Whether they like it or not. Call Jayden and Zane, tell them to meet us over here, and then we're going in."


	5. Chapter 5

**So despite my huge dissapointing loss, I decided hmm, I'll write a little bit more on this story. And at first I was going to stop after like 800 words, and just have a short chapter and make you guys wait for the rest of it, but I had to go in an get the last humongous revelation for awhile out of the way. Not to say that there won't be more surprise, but not on such a huge level. So thanks to you guys who've stuck with me so far on this, and especially to my reviewers. I'm taking advice, because like I said originally I took up fanfiction writing to help improve my writing. So please please keep with the comments, I do listen.**

Had the girls known of the intended storming of their dorm room by the guys, they might have been worried

Had the girls known the impending storming of their dorm room, they might have been worried. But instead Bunny was still trying to convince the other senshi that their true loves were waiting for them to find them.

Amy was running the statistical probability of the shittenou being alive and not evil. As the leader and second-in-command of the senshi, Mina and Raye had their heads together making plans. Lita was rummaging in the small fridge for something she'd baked in one of her classes earlier. And Bunny was torn between waiting anxiously for whatever Lita was fishing out and getting everyone to listen to her.

"Well, we're not going to make any decisions tonight, guys," Raye said, glancing pointedly at the clock. "I'm going back to my room, I have a geology test tomorrow, and I still have to do my meditations." The dark-haired girl tossed a glance at Bunny who held up her hands and promised she'd be quiet – this time. "We'll see," Raye muttered darkly and gathered her things.

Bunny and Raye left the room as Amy was gathering her things to leave as well, and headed across the campus to their residence hall. As they stepped outside of Clark Hall, they heard screams. And not the drunken party that got out of hand type screams.

"Monster!" a red-headed girl yelled as she came running towards the entrance of Clark Hall. Raye and Bunny glanced at each other, and ran around the side of the building, and when the coast was clear, transformed.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars ran off in the direction of the screams, Moon holding her scepter while Mars called the other senshi for help. Upon arrival of the scene they saw Darien with two guys. Darien, who apparently hadn't found a place to transform, looked relieved when he saw the two senshi, and he pointed in the direction the monster had disappeared in.

Mars and Moon took off running around the side of Bruce Hall, where they encountered a bug-like monster that had a guy in the pinchers in front of his mouth.

"Let that boy go!" Sailor Moon shouted, doing one of her trademark poses. Darien, who had managed to find a place to transform, appeared as Tuxedo Mask, jumping down from the roof of the building and landing behind the two girls.

"Now's really not the time for idle chatter, sweetie," he said, placing a hand on Moon's shoulder.

"You're one to talk," she shot back, throwing her tiara at the monster, which only ignored it. Mars aimed her Mars Arrow which was joined by Venus' Love Me Chain, which Venus fired off as the rest of the senshi rounded the corner.

The monster screeched as it saw the attack coming, dropped the boy and rolled itself into a ball, and the attack bounced off its shell and struck a tree. Then a large branch of the tree fell of and hit a limousine that was parked underneath it.

"I hope that was Kale's," Venus muttered standing next to Mars, who stifled a laugh. "We have to figure out a way to distract it so it can't put its armor up. She glanced over at the other senshi and Tuxedo Mask who were looking to her for an order and smiled. "I got it! Mercury I want you to fog it up, and then I'll lasso it with my wink chain, and then Mercury I need you to freeze it, and then we all attack with all we've got."

Mercury looked at Venus for a moment, before nodding. "I think that just might work. But before I cast the mist, you guys might want to get in position first."

The senshi nodded and they formed a pentagram around the monster. Venus gave the go-ahead to Mercury who cast Shabon Spray in the area, while Venus threw out her chain and caught the bug's head, keeping it from rolling up into a ball. "Hurry up! He's strong, and I don't know how long I can hold!"

A barrage of attacks from the other senshi hit the monster at once, who exploded, covering all the girls in a slimy residue. Sailor Moon who had been about to say something when the bug exploded was spitting out a mouthful of gunk, with Tuxedo Mask patting her on the back sympathetically.

While the other senshi were bemoaning their bad luck, Venus walked forward to examine the remains of the monster. She knelt down beside what was left of its exoskeleton and reached out to touch it with a gloved hand when it started to dissolve into the ground, leaving behind a dust that blew into the wind. She reached out and grasped some of the dust in her palm, then stood up and headed to Mercury.

"Analyze this, and then the slime I guess," she said, holding open her palm. Mercury opened a small tray in her mini computer and Venus poured the dirt in. After closing the tray, Mercury was off typing on her computer accompanied by a series of beeps as she input information.

"According to my computer, this energy is from the Dark Kingdom," she said, sounding puzzled. "The monster's remains are infused with Metaria's power."

"How is that even possible?" Moon demanded, peering over Mercury's shoulder. "We killed her and Beryl."

"Well you killed yourselves too, but annoyingly you're still here," a bored, drawling voice said from behind the senshi. They spun around to find four familiar faces dressed in full military regalia.

"You cannot possibly be here right now," Jupiter said, and tossed a Sparkling Wide Pressure at Neflyte who merely disappeared and reappeared, laughing.

"Apparently the Ginzuishou's seal didn't hold as well as you thought," Malachite said, tossing a boomerang at such speed that it caught Jupiter off guard and tossed her backwards. Venus ran to her friend to help her up, but not before the other shittenou took advantage of her distraction and attacked again. Zoycite's crystal attack caught her in the shoulder and Jedite's energy ball knocked her on her back. Malachite landed in front of her and picked her up, holding one of his boomerangs to her throat.

"Now, let's make this easy on you. Give us the Ginzuishou, and we'll make your deaths not so painful," he said, sounding almost bored as he gazed around at the senshi dispassionately.

Mars was supporting Jupiter who was bleeding from a cut on her knee, Mercury was standing back running scans on the area, and Moon was shouting at their attackers to let Venus go. Venus stood stiff as a bored, and stared straight ahead, not catching anyone's eye. And Tuxedo Mask stood in a protective stance in front of Moon, ready to spring into action.

"We've got to do something," Moon said into Mars' ears, somehow managing to whine, wail and whisper all at the same time. "Can't we just attack them?"

"We can't risk hurting Venus," Jupiter whispered back. "And Venus is the one with the most accurate attack." She glanced over at Mars. "Next to your Mars Arrow of course."

Mars grimaced and looked around. She didn't have much choice. "Okay, but be ready to attack with all you've got." Jupiter just grinned and fingered one of the oak leaves in her hair. "I'm ready."

Mars aimed and fired her Flame Sniper just as Jupiter tossed an Oak Evolution at the others. Malachite's momentary distraction was enough that he had to drop Venus and disappear before he was hit. Moon and Mercury ran to their friend and knelt down beside her, looking up at the generals lurking in the air.

"We've had enough of playing with you for now," Zoycite said, snuggling up to Malachite. "But just keep looking over your shoulder. We'll be back for the Ginzuishou." With those parting words, they disappeared. Moon and Mercury helped Venus to her feet, and when it seemed she was too hurt to walk, Tuxedo Mask swooped her up into his arms and carried her to a safe location where they all de-transformed.

"Oh, god, this is too beyond weird," Lita said, trying to squeeze some of the slime out of her hair.

"I know, but I can't think right now, this stuff is starting to dry all crusty on me," Raye said, her black hair was coated in the gunk and sticking it odd directions as it dried.

The senshi and Darien headed back to Mina and Lita's dorm room but were stopped before they reached the door.

Darien's eyes widened when he took in the two men he hadn't met earlier, and the two he had. But now after seeing the Dark Kingdom generals up close again, he could discern a difference between the two groups.

Kale stepped forward and said, "Look, we need some-" but broke off when he saw the battered Mina in Darien's arms. "What the hell happened to her?"

The girls all looked at one another in panic, but it was Lita who spoke up. "We were walking Raye and Bunny to their dorm room when one of those monsters attacked." She gestured to her own wounds. "And unfortunately Mina and I got caught in the crossfire."

Kale moved closer to Mina and brushed back a strand of her long hair and grimaced when he felt its sticky texture. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into the palm of his hand and sighed. It felt so overwhelmingly right to be touched by him. And even after his twin having kicked her ass moments ago, she wasn't scared. She could look into his eyes, and see the silver depths. Malachite had green eyes.

"Kunzite," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Kale stepped back, looking stricken at her tears, before shaking his head and saying. "You better get her upstairs, she needs to rest. We'll be back."

Kale watched as the group turned around and headed inside. Lita was the only one who looked back, and that was to send a smile to Nikolas who returned it.

/

Later that night as he drifted off to sleep, Kale dreamt.

_He__ was in a garden filled with white roses. In front of him was a tower, with golden flags flying, and a gold and yellow silken banner with the symbol of Venus on it, was draped across the ledge of a balcony. A trellis ran up the side of the rampart, to the balcony, and it was sturdy enough to hold a man's weight. He should know he'd done it before._

_Looking around to ascertain that the coast was clear he started the ardous climb to the balcony, and a few minutes later, landed quietly on the stone floor. The balcony was ornate, with orange, yellow and gold candles strown carelessly around and one corner full of stuffed silken pillows of varying jewel-bright shades._

_A sheer golden material seperated the balcony from the inside, and he pushed aside the curtain silently and entered the lavish bedroom._

_A round bed took up the majority of the room. A closet overflowing with clothes and shoes was across from it. In the windowsill a golden crescent-shaped compact lay in the moonlight, next to it two pens, and a small bracelet with a star on it._

_She was laying in the bed, taking up most of it despite her small stature. Her golden hair spilling across the satin sheets, and the curve of one ivory shoulder was all he could see, but it was enough for him. For now._

_He turned to go, not wanting to wake her while she slept so peacefully, when he heard his name._

"_Kunzite," his goddess whispered to him. Turning around he saw her sitting up, a sheet held to her breast, and her blue eyes fuzzy with sleep. "Leaving so soon?"_

_He sat down on the bed beside her, holding the hand lying in her lap. "You so rarely seem at peace that I hated to wake you," he said._

"_Am I really?" she said, curiousity shining in her eyes. "I'm always at peace when I'm with you, Kunzite."_

"_Mina__," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "As I am when I am with you," he whispered against her lips._

_She laughed, and he drew back from her affronted. "Am I such a bad kisser that it causes you mirth?" he asked._

"_No, you are wonderful and you know it. But then you should be after all those maidens you kiss down on Earth." He tried to interrupt her but she shushed him with a finger over his mouth. "I laugh in delight. So rarely does anyone call me anything other than Princess Venus. I love hearing my name from your lips, and I would ask that you speak it more often."_

_He kissed the finger across his mouth, and grabbed that hand, being a gentleman and not looking as her sheet dipped down to her stomach. "I will grant your request," he said. "And I will have you know that you are the only maiden that I have kissed in a great while."_

"_A likely story," she said, tossing her head back in laughter. Unable to resist, I leaned in and placed a series of kisses across her throat, and met her mouth when she lowered her head. I tangled my hands in the mass of golden hair and began to drown myself in the woman I loved._

/

Mina awoke in a start. She glanced over at the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock, and sighed. It was three o'clock in the morning and she was wide awake. She shifted in her bed, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. They'd patched her up as best they could, but mostly she had to wait to heal. Luckily being a senshi came with accelerated healing, or they would all have been dead by now from the amount of blood they'd lost.

She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, but she didn't see that. Instead she saw the images of Malachite and Kale, and she was cataloguing the differences between the two.

_I know it's not him_, she thought, a tear escaping her eye. _But I can't afford to let myself be distracted this time. If we all hadn't been distracted then our kingdom would never have been destroyed._

She rolled to face the window, where in a shaft of moonlight her old compact was charging – a habit she'd never broken, because she'd never know when she needed it. She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from coming, but she knew it was useless. Her heart was breaking all over again knowing that Kale was her great love, having come back to her, and in order to protect her princess, and ensure the future, the senshi of love had to be chaste.

_But I will do it. I will not see any of my friends die because of an infatuation._


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go with chapter six. I told you guys that there weren't going to be any big revelations for awhile, so the next few chapters are just going to be everyone getting reacquainted. Thanks again to my reviewers, especially you guys that review with each new chapter. It helps keep me motivated.**

Raye woke to sunlight streaming across her bed. Bunny had wanted to sleep with the moonlight on her, so the curtains were open. And since Raye couldn't sleep through anything like her roommate could, she was woken.

She pushed back the lavender bed sheets and tossed her legs over the side of the bed. Her toes curled into the plush burgundy rug and she sighed as she glanced at the clock. Six-thirty. Her alarm wouldn't ring for another hour and a half, and Raye felt too wide awake to even attempt to go back to sleep.

She stood up and stretched, running her fingers through her dark hair, trying to force it to regain some semblance of order.

When the group had made the decision to follow Bunny, they had all visited a hair salon to try and "Americanize" their looks. Raye, Mina and Bunny had chopped a few feet off of their hair. Raye had let her bangs grow out some, wearing then pushed to the side. Mina had cut hair to the middle of her back and had ditched her trademark red bow, declaring that Higashi was far enough in the past.

Bunny had ditched her odango, which was the biggest shocker, and her hair was cut to her shoulders. Sometimes she wore her hair twisted up in the odango, without the streamer of hair, obviously. But she just did that for nostalgia. When Darien had seen Bunny's hair falling to her shoulders, he'd almost cried. For days he would talk about her hair and some rather racy things they'd done with her hair down. Amy still blushed if he brought up hair.

Raye smiled to herself as she went about the beginnings of her daily routine. Since she'd left the shrine, her routine was very important to her. It helped her to achieve some semblance of the peace she'd known.

Well the peace she'd known before being awoken as Sailor Mars, she amended with a wry smile.

Raye glanced over at her sleeping princess and felt what would be described by Mina as a "warm squishy feeling" – at least when Mina was trying to shock others. She was happy with her friends and wouldn't change a thing.

Since she had so much free time, she decided to go for a run. Raye wrote a note for Bunny, grabbed her phone and keys, and headed out the door, shutting it quietly.

As expected at a quarter-to-seven the halls were deserted, and once outside of Bruce Hall the only people to be seen were the severely-dedicated – or insane – students who took their classes early. Must people were still sleeping off their hangovers from whatever frat party they had visited the night before.

Closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the early morning sunshine beating down on her face, Raye pulled her hair back into a sloppy bun, before heading off at a jog. She'd had to make major changes in her life since arriving in America. Living with Bunny brought on an excess amount of junk food. And not having her duties as a miko to keep her in shape, she'd had to take up running. Everyone thought she was crazy, except for Darien, who she could occasionally talk into joining her, but mostly she enjoyed the time to herself. She was able to meditate somewhat and running is when she thought most things through.

Like last night. It had been weird enough seeing the generals back from what they'd thought to be the dead. And it was so nerve-racking to have to shoot an arrow at one of best friends. So just when she thought she'd be able to go relax and pass out, she'd seen him.

Raye had known it was coming. How could it not with Mina and Lita meeting the others. What were they called now? Kale and Nikolas. She snorted. Fitting enough, she supposed. But she hadn't been prepared for him.

He hadn't changed since she'd last seen him. The blonde hair still cropped short with the tendency to wave, the blue eyes. The ever-present smirk that even now irritated her. No, she hadn't been surprised at all to see him.

Nor was she surprised when someone fell into step beside her. Without glancing over, she knew it was him. But she looked anyways; she'd never been able to stop herself from looking at him. From wanting to know what made him tick.

They ran in companionable silence for a few minutes, until Raye couldn't stand the silence anymore and stopped to look at him. He was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts, it was obvious he'd come to run. Did he stumble across her? She wondered, looking at him. "Why are you here?"

"I go to school here," he replied. "And every morning I run before my first class. Is that okay?"

A flash of his old impertinence. He'd displayed it when they were at a public function and she'd enjoyed berating him. Not just because it was expected of someone in her social standing, but because at times he really did irritate her. Especially when he did that eyebrow thing he was doing now.

"I wish you'd quit doing that," she said waspishly. He raised his eyebrow even further in response. "Is there some particular reason you're following me?" she asked him, trying to sound even brusquer.

"You're on the jogging trail," he said, speaking as if to a dim-witted child. He'd used to do that before, when he wanted to piss her off. Because every time they fought, she'd fall into his arms.

Raye blushed at her thoughts before tossing her head and turning on her heel. "Then, please jog and I'll be heading back to my dorm." She started to walk off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Raye, wait."

/

"_Mars, wait," a voice pleaded, a warm hand clasped on her bare shoulder._

"_I'll thank you to remember who you're talking to," she said, spinning to face the man before her, her violet eyes narrowed in temper._

"_Fine, Sparky, but you can't just go running off because you're mad. You've got your guests to worry about," he made a sweeping gesture to indicate the ballroom._

"_Stupid guests," she muttered and yanked up the sleeve of her red gown. Her parents had insisted on throwing her a birthday ball, which required her to leave the Moon and come to Phobos Deimos castle and act celebratory. Which was normally okay, but he'd showed up uninvited, trying to pass himself off as a Martian noble, despite the obviously Terran features he possessed. She'd yanked him outside and told him to go home before he got everyone in trouble. And then he'd called her Sparky._

"_My name is not Sparky!" she hissed, trying to keep quiet. "Now go home!" She turned once more to go again when he pulled back on her shoulder, more insistent._

"_I can't leave without giving you your birthday present," he said, softly, his blue eyes boring into hers, which softened as she smiled._

"_I thought you'd forgotten," she said._

"_Ah, and the real truth outs. You didn't want me to go because you were scared, but because you forgot," he said. He smiled and seemingly out-of-thin-air pulled a vase of Casablanca lilies, which he handed to her. "Oh," she said, tears forming in her eyes._

"_And these will grow in the Martian atmosphere," he said. "Zoicite had them grown specially. And before I left I placed some in your room on the Moon." He pulled his glove off and reached out to stroke her cheek. "So that way you won't forget me."_

"_I can't forget you," she said, and his eyes glowed. "You won't go away long enough for that to happen."_

_With a laugh he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She let herself be kissed for a moment before pushing back. "You're squishing my flowers!" He took them from her and set them down, then leaned back in. "I can get more," he said, sweeping her into his arms and toward a hidden passageway that led to her rooms._

"_What about the party? And my guests from earlier?" she said, taunting him._

"_Let them entertain themselves. You and I have our own entertaining to do," he said, smirking._

/

Violet eyes bored into his and for the first time in his life Jayden was a little scared. Despite the stillness of the girl, he knew what she was capable of. And the tension radiating off of her was enough to scare the piss out of anyone. But instead of attacking, like he'd been positive she would, her eyes teared up.

"You need to leave me alone. All of you need to leave us alone," she said, before turning and running back in the direction she'd came.

Jayden watched her go, not wanting to follow her. The anger he expected, but the tears scared him. When she was out of sight he took off running towards his apartment to get changed before his anatomy class.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Jayden made his way into the class, finding a table at the back that was empty. He tossed his bag down on the table and pulled out his notes when another bag was tossed next to his. Looking up he saw the dark-haired guy from yesterday, the one who hung around the girls. Behind him a petite girl with hair that was either black or really dark blue. The guy sat down next to him and the girl across from him. While she didn't look up from her notebook, the guy stared at him.

"Darien Shields," he said finally.

"Jayden Stone," Jayden replied, the sense of déjà vu creeping over him again. The teacher entered the room and Darien pulled out his notebook and got ready for class.

"Let's have a little talk after class," he said, sparing one last glance for Jayden before the professor started his lecture.

/

Later Darien, Zane and Jayden sat in the apartment that Jayden shared with the other guys, and the three guys were half-heartedly playing a card game, avoiding big topics. Jayden tossed out the ace of hearts and captured the trick, causing Zane to groan loudly and toss his hand at him.

"You're cheating. I don't know how, but you're doing it," Zane said, sitting forcefully back in his chair. Darien snickered as he watched the chair tip over backwards. "Son of a bitch," Zane muttered standing up and heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and popped the top before plopping on the couch.

"So, story time, Dare," he said tucking a strand of blonde hair behind his ear, his leaf green eyes inquisitive.

"I'm not sure how much I can say, really. I don't know a lot," he said. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"So all this bull shit and you offer us past lives as an excuse?" Jayden said, he stood up and glanced between the two guys. "That's a crock."

"Have you met Raye yet?" Darien asked which caused Jayden's mouth to open and close for a moment before he nodded. "Don't think it's B.S. anymore, do you?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh shove it," Jayden said, tossing an empty beer can in his direction.

"There's really not too much I can tell you, because I don't know. I do know this, I know you guys. Meeting you felt like I was running into you again after being separated," Darien paused and looked at the others, who nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should all try and get to know one another before we try and figure anything out."

_And the senshi won't kick my ass for telling they're secrets. I can leave it up to them, _Darien thought.

"Then next door is having a party tonight, why don't we get them over here? And we can mingle," Kale said. He and Nikolas had entered the apartment while the others had been distracted.

The five guys all looked at one another and shrugged. "It works for me."

Darien looked at each one in turn, trying to ignore the feelings he was having where he wanted to run out and hug each one of them and tell them how much he'd missed them. _Now that would freak them out._ "Then we'll be here later. Seven-ish?" When the plans were settled, Darien said his goodbyes and picked up his jacket and slung it over his shoulder then settled his sunglasses on his nose.

_This should be interesting_, he thought as he closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this might be the last chapter for about a week, possibly a week and a half. Next week is finals week for me, and I have four finals, a news story to write, two feature news stories to write for my summer internship. And plus I made a promise that I would update my Tsubasa/Cardcaptor fic before the end of next week. But don't worry, I won't forget this fic either.**

Amy found solace in the water.

She always had. The repetition of the strokes and the cool waves flowing of her body helped her find her peace. Lord knows she needed peace after the revelations the other day.

One of her favorite places to be was the pool. Especially when she was alone. She heard and felt a splash from the other end of the pool and came to stop when she reached the wall. She really wasn't in the mood for company.

Amy started to get out of the pool and felt a hand brush her ankle.

"Wait, mermaid, swim awhile with us mortals," a lilting voice full of laughter said. She didn't turn around, she knew she'd find that Zane guy; somehow they'd all managed to find one-on-one time with the senshi.

She turned around, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. He was leaning against the pool wall, his dark-blonde hair loose and his green eyes full of mirth. And another look in those eyes that made her want to grab her towel and cover-up – and at the same time made her want to jump into the pool to find out just what he could offer.

So Amy did the sane thing to ease her confliction. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. She took a moment to compose herself before turning to face him again.

"What do you want?" she asked, fighting to instill politeness in her voice.

"You," he said, locking his green eyes to hers. Amy held his gaze for a moment, blushing furiously, but then dropped it to look at the floor tiles.

"I'm afraid then, I won't be able to help you," she said, and gathered her shoes and things and headed to the locker room to change. When the door shut behind her, she closed her eyes and leaned up against the door, her heart pounding. If only she could just disappear right now. She knew he was standing outside the door, she could feel him, as if there wasn't an inch of steel separating them. If she kept her eyes closed she could see him, hand splayed on the door and head bowed. Those leaf-green eyes she knew so well were staring sightlessly at the ground.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning and walking away from the door.

/

Mina was sitting cross-legged across her bed letting Lita change the bandage on her shoulder. Her leg had healed pretty well, but because of the dark energy her senshi healing abilities couldn't kick in and heal her shoulder up.

"It's looking okay," Lita said, tossing a strand of brown hair out of her eyes. She finished taping the bandage down and then stood back. "You should probably take it easy on that, it's starting to heal up and you don't want to rip anything. So Dr. Lita prescribes ice cream and bed rest." She stood up and walked over to the table where they kept their mail and tossed a magazine on the bed. "And of course your weekly gossip fix."

Mina caught the magazine but turned it face down when she saw Kale on the cover. She glanced up to see Lita grabbing her phone and her purse and frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date," came the smug reply as the brunette tossed her head and then grinned over her shoulder. She gave Mina another concerned glance before heading to the door and opening it.

"It better not be with Nikolas!" Mina called after her, receiving a grin and a wink in reply.

Mina grumbled as she settled back in bed, grabbing the remote and mashing the power button. The television came on to a cooking show so she started flipping until she landed on Fuse, which was showing music videos. Momentarily pacified, she grabbed the magazine and started flipping through it, absently listening to the music playing on the TV.

She became engrossed in reading and jumped, jarring her shoulder when a knock sounded on her door. She knew it wasn't any of the senshi because they would just walk in the door, so she went to the door cautiously, and opened it, surprised to see Zane standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked sounding confused.

"I need to talk to someone, and you're the only one that I can find right now," he said as Mina stepped back and gestured him in. She sat down on her bed and he sat in the desk chair and sighed.

"I remember everything," he said after a lengthy pause, where they both avoided looking at one another. Mina's head shot up and she gasped. "Everything. I mean I remember Endymion and Queen Serenity, and the Silver Alliance, and most of all Mercury." Mina's eyes softened at the way he said her friend's name and she met his eyes, which were pained.

"And I remember you and Kunzite always fighting, and the way Mars used to pick fights with Jadeite just so they could make up. And Princess Serenity sneaking down to see Endy. How unreal it seemed at times."

Zane sighed and looked down. "And I went to see her today. To see Amy. And she took off. She doesn't remember me, and all I want is to be near her, to hold her again. Instead of that, I have to make her trust me again. I have to win her again.

"And most of all," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out greenish crystal and holding it out for Mina to take. "I remember this."

When Mina took the crystal the first thing she felt was the power running through the crystal. But she ignored that to concentrate on the hurt in the young man's voice. "Amy hasn't forgotten you, it's just that she remembers what happened. Maybe you guys don't know this but someone looking exactly like you attacked us and tried to kill us. Several times.

"We're still trying to figure out how Metaria and Beryl have servants that look _exactly like you_," she said, putting emphasis on the last three words.

"You don't remember?" Zane asked, raising an eyebrow. "They were clones. Endymion's parents were trying to increase the amount of magic people on Terra. And we were the only ones that would consent. Most of the magic people stayed hidden, afraid. And because of our position we were protected.

"The first batch wasn't able to gain consciousness, and they were destroyed. The second ones, the ones you know, had something off about them. They were supposed to be destroyed, but one of the palace guards felt sorry for them and let them go. Metaria found them, much like she found Beryl and the rest you know."

As Zane spoke, Mina felt the memories coming back to her. She knew he was speaking the truth. She remembered hearing Mercury's stories of the Terran experiments.

"So that explains why we never felt anything for them," she said. "We thought it was because you – they were evil, but it's because we recognized they were different."

She stood up and started pacing. "I-I, I have to talk to the others. I need you to leave, because we need to think. If it's true then we have plans to make." For the first time she smiled at him and said, "So go on, so we can plan."

Zane gave her a small smile back and turned to go. "Can you talk to her?"

Mina didn't need to ask who.

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I lied, and I wrote another chapter before I wrote my last story. I passed all of my finals and my final grades are in for the semester, and I got five A's. I've only got two classes this summer and work, so I should be updating a lot more. Thanks to you guys that keep reviewing and reading, I love hearing your feedback.**

Zane left Mina's residence hall with a heavy heart. The memories of his former life were weighing down on him. He'd hoped talking with Mina would help, and while she did remember a lot, the thing with Amy still hurt.

As he was thinking he wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking, so he was surprised when he found himself outside of an apartment complex, and even more surprised to see Darien walking outside with a cat on each shoulder, and talking to them until the white cat jumped off Darien's shoulder and came over to Zane, winding itself around his ankles.

Zane leaned down and scooped up the cat, and scratched his ears. "Artemis, right?" he asked, which caused the cat to stop purring and open his blue eyes to stare at him. "You were Venus' adviser; I remember how Kunzite used to complain about you giving him the evil eye." As he talked he kept stroking Artemis' ears.

"You were probably the only one out of the four that we trusted around the girls," a female voice said from the vicinity of somewhere around his ankles. Zane glanced down and saw the black cat sitting very still and watching him.

"Because Mercury wouldn't give me the time of day," he said softly, and added on his thoughts, _much like today. _The black cat – Luna – leaped up onto his shoulder and rubbed her head against him.

"No because you were the most courteous," she said. "And because if Mercury trusted you, we knew that you had to be okay. Not like the rest of your brood," the last sentence was directed at Darien who held up his hands as if to say you can't blame me.

"Hey, I had no control over them on their off hours. And besides if they'd been a real danger Raye would have fried everyone." The cats leaped down as Darien approached Zane and said, "How is it that you remember?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I went to sleep and I woke up with a past life filling my head."

Darien opened his mouth to say something when they heard a scream. Both of the guys went loping off in the direction of the sound, and they saw a monster tearing apart the football field. Football players and cheerleaders went scattering, but a few of the linemen thought they could take on a 6 foot tall knife-wielding monster. Out of instinct Zane reached into his pocket, and found the stone he didn't remember picking up from Mina's room. Clutching it, he closed his eyes and thought. He felt his body being infused with light and the next thing he knew, he was changing. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing himself clothed in a bluish-gray uniform, his hair pulled back, and gloves on. He glanced over to see Darien gone, in his place stood Tuxedo Mask, who was gaping at him.

"Zoicite!" the other man said, grabbing him and hugging him. "We really don't have time for this Endy," Zoicite replied and ran after the monster.

"Hey, ugly!" he yelled, throwing a fistful of crystal shards at it. Most of them bounced off when the monster threw up its hands and Zoicite ducked when they ricocheted at him. "Shit," he said, rolling out of the way. Tuxedo Mask tossed a handful of roses and dived out of sight by Zoicite. Mask pulled out a black cell phone and dialed. "Where's everybody else?" he asked. "We're under attack!" he gave their location and then grabbed Zoicite's arm and yanked him out of the way, just as the monster threw a barrage of knives at them and the rock exploded.

Sailor Mercury arrived a few moments later, and sizing up the situation fired off a shot which left the monster temporarily frozen. She ran over to the two and her eyes widened when she saw Zoicite. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"No, time," he replied. He formed a large crystal in his hands that almost decapitated the monster, and then Mercury followed with an Aqua Rhapsody which finished it off. Just like the monster yesterday it slowly degraded until there was nothing but dust left. Mercury walked over to analyze it when she was kicked from behind, landing about 10 feet away.

"Mercury!" both of the guys cried at once. Malachite and Zoycite were floating in mid-air, having left the other two behind apparently. Zoycite was resting his head on Malachite's shoulder and had his arms around his waist.

"Oh, pity. Poor useless Mercury," Malachite said, looking down at her. "So easy to just squash her like a bug." He made a motion as if to attack when a crystal sliced his shoulder, detaching his cape on one side.

Both of the generals turned around to find an angry Zoicite forming an even larger crystal in his hands. "Don't touch her," he said between gritted teeth. Tuxedo Mask attack Malachite, splitting the attention of the two generals so that Zoicite could protect Mercury.

"Oh, isn't this a surprise," Zoycite said in a high-pitched effeminate voice that set Zoicite's teeth on edge. Looking at the other man and knowing that the others had thought it was him, made him want to do something – anything – to prove his masculinity.

He ran to stand in front of Mercury, and glared at the man who shared his face. For what he and his lover did to Mercury, Zoicite wanted to smash his face in. He didn't have a chance to finish forming a crystal when Mercury regained consciousness. She sat up and quickly assessing the situation around her tossed off a Shabon Spray to allow them to hide in the fog.

Zoicite brushed his hand across her cheek and said softly, "Are you alright?"

Mercury blushed. "I am. But let's finish this quickly, you have some explaining to do."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, and later Mercury couldn't tell you why she didn't pull hers away, but they held hands and fired off a joint attack at Malachite and Zoycite. The generals both spouted some threatening words and disappeared.

Zoicite pulled Mercury into his arms and when she didn't resist, he kissed her. As their lips met, a memory flashed into his mind.

She was curled up in front of the fireplace, her nose stuck in a book. Every time he'd come to the palace she'd always been reading.

_He sat next to her, as he did every time, and her cheeks tinged pink but she didn't otherwise acknowledge his presence – which wasn't an unusual occurrence either. But this time he wasn't going to just leave things be._

_He leaned over and in one smooth motion, pulled the book out of her hands and pulled her into his arms. She made a small sound of surprise, but he silenced her by slanting his mouth over hers and kissing any protests she might have made away._

_After a minute, he pulled slightly back, just enough to see into her eyes and he said, softly, "I'm sorry."_

_She laughed lightly, surprising him. "I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long."_

When he came out of his reverie, both of them had faded out their transformations, and Amy stood in his arms, looking up at him, mouth parted in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he said, a wave of déjà vu sweeping over him.

"It's okay," she said "But we need to get out of here before anyone sees us."

Darien was standing near the sidewalk, trying to look anywhere but at them, and was startled when they came up to him. "Oh, hey," he said. He started off in the direction of the dorms the other two following behind.

They entered the hall and headed up to Amy's room, since it was the closest. Darien called the girls and Zane called they guys over. It took about half an hour before everyone arrived and they stood around silently looking at each other until everyone arrived.

Bunny sat sandwiched between Darien and Mina. Raye stood beside Darien, and Amy and Lita stood with Zane and Nikolas, respectively. Jayden stood with Kale beside the door, looking ready for anything.

After a few moments of silence, Mina spoke up, looking at Zane. "Even though I only held for a bit, in light of the recent events, I think that crystal was a sort of henshin device for you. I think that we'll find that each of the guys will find their crystal as they get their memories back."

She paused and glanced up at Kale who was watching her dispassionately. She bit her lip and met his eyes for a moment. The heat of his gaze burned into her for a moment, and caused a flash of déjà vu.

She was hot and flushed from dancing and the hairs at the nape of her neck were plastered to her skin. She begged off the offers from many of her suitors for the next dance and escaped to a balcony, in part for the cooling night air and in part for the solitude.

She could feel his eyes on her, burning into the bare skin exposed by her dress, so she draped herself negligently across the balcony, arranging her dress so the moonlight cast a sheen on her ivory skin.

"You shouldn't post so provocatively," his voice said from the shadows. "You never know who might be watching."

Gracefully she turned to face the shadows where he was lurking. "You're the only I know who could brand a person with your stare," her voice was lilting, full of laughter.

Instead of an answer he just came closer and placed one hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her forward for a kiss. "They way you act, sometimes I think you need a brand. Just so I won't be staking my claim constantly," he said, softly.

She smiled at him, tucking a strand of his silvery hair behind his ear. "But you know that my heart belongs with you, so what is the problem?"

He graced her with a rare smile and said, "Quit being a minx, Mina. If you want me to declare my undying love for you and your attributes," he paused to kiss her again. "then just say the word. I'd just as soon get the message out there and quit having to break fingers because some of my men look at you the wrong way."

"I love the fact that you're willing to get violent for me," she said, laughing.

"Hush, or I might have to get violent with you," he said, smiling wider as he bent to kiss her again,

"Promises, promises," she murmured, running a hand through his long hair.

"Mina, babe, are you alright?" Lita was kneeling on the ground in front of her, her green eyes worried,

"I'm fine, she answered quietly, her blue eyes still locked with Kale's. I don't know how I'm going to do this. "I need to get some air," she said. "You guys continue filling them in."

Mina stepped outside the door, effectively silencing their protests. She could hear Bunny telling someone to go after her, and as she closed the door she heard Kale's deep voice saying she needed to be left alone. How well he knows me already, she thought, her lips quirking in a smile.

/

Bunny sighed and looked at the group. Raye seemed to be the only hold out against the shittenou now, so she took it upon herself to fill them in.

"About a thousand years ago," she said softly, aware that all eyes were on her. "There was an advanced civilization living on the Moon. All the planets were inhabited and all of them, except for Earth, were a part of the Silver Alliance, which was ruled by my mother Queen Serenity. Each girl you see before you was born on another planet and was a part of my guard. They were all the princesses of their own planet, but had lived with me for most of our lives.

"Since Earth wasn't a member of the Silver Alliance, it was forbidden to everyone. It wasn't as technologically advanced as the rest of us were, and most Terrans held a huge dislike of Magic people, since Earth had been stripped of its magic when they refused to join the Alliance. But I was curious and I snuck out a time or two –"

"Or fifteen," Lita said wryly.

"A lot," Bunny amended with a half smile. "There I met Prince Endymion who was the crown prince of Earth. And I fell in love." She reached out and grabbed Darien's hand and squeezed, shooting him a small smile. "And my guard, mostly Mina, would come and fetch me. And they met you."

"Just like Princess Serenity had a guard, so did I. You four were raised at the castle with me, and we were close friends. I watched you guys grow up and fall in love with Serenity's guard, and we all thought no one would find out."

"But they did," Zane said, softly. "One of the ladies-in-waiting at the palace, she knew that you were making forbidden visits to the Moon, and that you had the Lunarians on Earth. And she loved you and wanted to destroy you so know one else could have you."

Darien closed his eyes a look of pain flitting across his face. "Beryl," he said. "Before I met Serenity, she was my betrothed. She was an annoying little pain in the ass and I wanted nothing to do with her, but my parents insisted that I be nice to her, and apparently she got the wrong idea."

Lita, who had never heard this much of the story, looked up curiously at him. "Then what happened? How did she hook up with Metaria?"

Bunny spoke up this time, and she heaved a sigh and started reciting, "In the beginning of the universe there were two entities, now they're called, for the most part, God and the Devil. But they were just two bored entities stuck in this galaxy. And they created the world. The one entity, the Devil, we'll call it, wanted to cause pain, and so blessed certain people with undesirable thoughts and powers. To even the scales, the other entity – the God – created the senshi to protect the others who didn't have magical powers.

"There was a great war and the senshi along with the good entity were able to seal away the evil entity, and they chose Earth. Which is why Earth has always been a much more hurtful society than any others. Because of Beryl's pain, Metaria was able to awaken enough to help her release the seals. The first battle was so bad that the good entity was encased in crystal – the Ginzuishou – to help the first of my line, keep the peace. So the first place they went after was the Moon, where the crystal and I were. To kill two birds in one stone. When we fought her before we sealed her off, but when I wished you guys back to life, everyone was reborn. They've just been biding their time until they could break the seal."

Everyone looked at Bunny when she was done and she shrugged. "What? I had a tutor on the Moon and he used to test me weekly on our history and the history of Magic."

"So basically, we're going up something that has never died, can only be sealed for a few years at a time and is helped by a woman that wants you dead?" Jayden asked, his eyebrows raised so high they almost blended in with his hair.

"Pretty much," Bunny said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, my apologies with the long wait. This chapter is more of everyone working everything out. And it's a pretty happy chapter for the most part. Sorry for those of you who have been waiting forever for this one. Chapter 10 will be coming soon. Scouts honor. lol.**

_This is all getting to be just a little too weird_, Mina thought as she walked through downtown Denton. _I mean, Beryl's back, so are the generals, but then again so are their twins. Can anything else go so possibly wrong?_

Mina dropped down to a bus stop bench and sighed. She put her elbows on her knees and dropped her head down.

It was too hard for her to process. Out of nowhere her past self was screaming to return to Kale, but the part of her that had fought Malachite all those years ago was wary – and weary if she admitted it to herself.

"I don't think he's any happier than you are," a deep voice said softly.

Mina looked up and saw Jayden sitting next to her. "Did you get chosen to come find me?"

He shook his head and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "No. I wanted to."

She smiled at him and bumped shoulders with him for a minute. "Must be hard for you, huh? You don't remember this past life; you don't have this weird connection with Raye. You're just there watching this all unfold."

He sent her a dark glower. "Yeah, thanks, rub it in."

She laughed. "I know Raye really well. Be glad for the fact you don't have a connection with her, yet. She'll fry you alive."

Jayden snorted. "You think I don't know this?" He paused and looked over at her. "But it's not all true. I do remember my past life. I remember that you were one of my best friends outside the rest of this nonsense."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Yeah. I remember. You always came to me whining when Kunzite was too mean in training or when Mars scorched you when she was annoyed." She grinned at him before mocking him, "'Venus! That little pyro is trying to burn down the palace again, aren't you going to do something?!'"

He swatted at her. "I did not whine. I merely informed."

"Tattletale."

"Brat."

Mina stood up from the bench and laughed. "It's good to have you back!" She threw herself toward him and hugged him tightly.

"This is touching," a droll female voice said. Mina glanced up to see Raye, arms crossed and toe tapping, glaring down at her and Jayden. Jayden looked up, somewhat sheepishly until his eyes met Raye's violet ones.

"Oh, Raye, hey," he stammered. Raye rolled her eyes and looked at Mina. "Since you left your phone in your room, I've been sent to tell you that you're wanted by the guardians. So, go," she said when Mina looked at her funny.

"Okay, then," Mina said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder and giving Jayden one last hug. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered into his ear before jogging off toward campus.

/

Bunny was still sitting on Mina's bed, leaning her head against Darien's shoulder, her eyes were closed and Kale thought she might be sleeping. Until she opened her eyes and he was enthralled by the blueness.

"Kale," she said, softly, riveting his attention on her. "Why don't you do something romantic for Mina? She'd like that. She's been all about her duties ever since I met her again this time. Ever since Adonis."

Kale frowned at the name. He remembered Adonis well. The little pissant was a general nuisance to him in the army. He had somehow managed to make it out of the infantry. This was surprising, because on more than one occasion he'd had to reprimand the young soldier for almost stalking Venus.

"I'll try," he said, his voice harsh.

In one fluid motion Bunny rose from the bed and was giving Kale a hug. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "If she didn't still love you, she wouldn't be fighting so hard."

Kale glanced at her, surprised. Sure he remembered the calm and composed Serenity, but from what he'd witnessed of Bunny she wasn't anything like her former self. But he'd been proven wrong.

As she started to sit back down she smiled at him. "Open the door. And it wouldn't hurt you to smile when you do it."

Kale raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. He pasted a smile on his face and opened the door. Mina stood outside, sweaty and slightly out of breath. Her hair was plastered to her face in blonde tendrils and she was poised with one small fist ready to knock again. Before he could help himself he reached back and brushed away a strand of hair, and smiled to himself when she jumped a little.

"I-I forgot my keys, too," she stammered, ducking her head and slipping past me. She sat down on the bed and drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"So what's the big deal?" she asked, because Artemis crawled up to rest beside her.

"When you were gone, we took a vote," Luna said, watching her from Lita's bed, her tone and face wary. "We've decided that we want the Senshi and the shittenou to pair off and work together. The Senshi need to train the shittenou and help them find their powers."

Mina frowned. "Shouldn't Zane and Darien be doing that, since the shittenou's henshin is nothing that we know about?"

Artemis stood up and stretched, before moving away from her. _Traitor_, Mina thought darkly. "Other than Darien, the Senshi are the only ones who have close experience and familiarity with the shittenou. And Darien can't, obviously, train all four of them at once."

Mina grumbled to her self but then sighed. "Okay, fine. We can get on it tomorrow." She sighed. "I trained all the Senshi at once." Artemis shot her an exasperated look and she clamped her mouth shut.

"Today would probably be better," Luna said. "We don't know when the Dark Kingdom will attack again."

"Today?" Mina asked, her voice rising as she stood up. "You're serious? You expect too much," she said, her voice hard. She grabbed her phone and her keys and left again, this time slamming the door.

Luna sighed and cast a weary glance at Kale. "Since she's supposed to be your partner, you get to go and deal with her."

Kale sighed and went out the door without a word.

Bunny, smiling watched him go, then scooped up both of the cats and gave them a kiss on the head. "They've got them back! I'm so happy for them. Now my friends get to share the love I have."

Both of the cats heaved a sigh as they looked at the princess, and then rolled their eyes at each other. Bunny was too busy dancing them around the room to notice.

/

Mina was sitting in the courtyard near Greek Row, eyes closed, head leaning back against the wall. Kale stopped for a moment to look at her, and one bright blue eye opened, looking at him.

"I can smell you," she said, before closing her eye again, and sighing.

He didn't say a word, just walked over and joined her, mimicking her pose. After a few moments of sitting like that, he felt a small hand reach out and grasp his. "Progress," he said, softly.

"What was it you used to say?" she asked, and he spoke with her. "Progress for progress's sake is worthless."

She dropped her head onto his shoulder and he started with surprise. "I'm tired of fighting," she said, answering his unspoken question. "This, I mean. There was a reason that I was the one chosen for that dare. So that you would find your destiny."

They were quiet for a few more moments when he said, "I wonder if Raye will leave Jayden alive."

She snickered at that, and they lapsed into silence again, a comfortable one.

/

After Mina had left, Jayden had started to say something, when he instead found his mouth otherwise occupied, by Raye, launching herself on him and kissing him – quite ferociously.

After a few minutes – hours? – Jayden was able to take a breath. "Raye," was all he was able to say however, before the dark-haired girl began speaking.

"Don't think this means anything. I was just, just overwhelmed by my memories," she said, her voice harsh as she extracted herself from his arms.

"I was just going to say, damn you haven't changed," he said, cracking a smile at her.

A small smile flashed across Raye's face before she quickly hid it and she said, "And yeah don't you forget it."

She walked off, hips sashaying, and Jayden almost had to pull his mouth up from the ground at the sight of her.

"And quit staring at my ass!" she yelled over her shoulder, giving him a wink.

/

Mina got her wish after all, and the training didn't start until today. After seeing the way the senshi and the shittenou had behaved the other day, Artemis and Luna made the wise decision to make different pairs.

Amy was paired with Kale, so the pair never talked, Raye was paired with Nikolas and the two were locked in a mini-battle. Lita was paired up with Zane and they wise-cracked the whole way through their training, which left Mina and Jayden who flirted the whole time they dodged each other's attacks.

By the end of the first day, everyone was sweaty and sore and all of the guys had managed to transform and had some semblance of their memories back. The general tiredness of the group left a nice pleasant atmosphere for once.

"Oh, shit," Mina moaned, sitting at her computer, checking her email. "Today's the party. I can't miss this!" she declared, grabbing a robe and her shower stuff and heading out the door before anyone could say anything.

Lita looked at the group. "Well the leader says party, so I say we party it up." The girls cheered and then looked at the guys expectantly. No one other than Darien tried to protest, and he was quickly outnumbered by the four girls.

The group agreed to meet back at Mina and Lita's dorm in an hour so they could get cleaned up.

/

"Where's Mina?" Bunny asked as she surveyed the room and seeing everyone but her.

"She had to run an errand, she should be back in a sec," Lita answered just as the door opened to reveal Mina, dressed in a very _little_ strapless black dress and black kitten heels, her hair down in loose curls.

Jayden started to make some comment, but Kale slapped a hand over his mouth before he could. Kale swallowed audibly then said, "You look nice. But I think you might want a coat."

Mina winked at Lita before casting an arch look at Kale. "Why? It's still 80 degrees outside."

"Yeah, but, you, that dress," he stammered before Jayden returned the favor and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Quit while you're ahead," the blonde advised.

The others gathered various needed items and headed out of the room and over to Greek Row, to the fraternity house that was holding the party.

When they arrived, the door was opened by one of the football players who picked up Mina and whirled around.

"Aino, where've you been hiding? I've been looking for you all night!" he declared, laughing, before setting her back down. He started to pull her away, but she extracted her hand from his and said, "Sorry, Phil, I've brought a date tonight."

She gestured to Kale and the linebacker's mouth fell open. "Holy, shit! Kale Ryan? You're dating Kale Ryan?"

Mina grabbed Kale's hand and nodded with a smirk. Kale looked over at her and rolled his eyes. "Come on, attention hog, let's enjoy the party you wanted to go to so badly."

Mina and Kale led the way, pushing through the crowd until they found drinks and dancing and proceeded to dance the night away.

/

A few hours later the party was still raging, and more drinks had been consumed, leaving the senshi and the shittenou more than a little inebriated. Amy was the only one with some sense left, only letting herself be talked into one beer, but then she drank some punch before Zane informed her it was spiked.

Mina and Kale had long since disappeared, Nikolas and Lita were making out in a corner of the room, with several of the Zeta Phi girls looking at their sister jealously. Jayden and Raye were dancing enthusiastically and drunkenly in the middle of the crowd, stopping to occasionally cop a feel on the other one. Only Zane and Amy were sitting on one of the couches, Zane almost comatose with his alcohol intake and Amy quietly drunk, snuggling into Zane's shoulder. Darien was in the kitchen with the beer bong, amid chants of "Chug! Chug! Chug!" with Bunny cheering him on.

No one was in any shape for what happened next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Peace offering because chapter nine took so long.**

Mina stumbled downstairs, her heels in one hand and her hair in disarray. Kale wasn't far behind her, his shirt was opened, the buttons apparently being ripped off, and he was stumbling just as much as she was. He caught her when she almost missed a step and toppled down the rest of the stairs, which got the attention of the conscious party-goers, most who were her Zeta Phi sisters, who cheered for her.

Blushing, she stumbled over to where Amy and Zane were on the couch. Amy was apparently way under the influence, because she was playing her version of sex kitten – she was making out very heavily with Zane, and had her hand up his shirt.

"Get a room," Kale drawled, flopping down on the couch and pulling Mina into his lap.

"Shut up," Zane said, green eyes unfocused. "It's been a thousand years since we've last made out. I have some frustrations."

Mina pointed at his lap and giggled out, "I can tell," just as the balcony doors shattered and the screams started. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," she said, jumping up and swaying as she reached for her communicator. Quickly dialing the code for the others, she grabbed her henshin wand and transformed.

While in senshi mode, she was sober enough to think clearly, but due to the mass amounts of alcohol she'd consumed, she wasn't 100 percent. She headed toward the window after making sure that Amy and the others were behind her and launched her attack at the monster in the middle of Greek Row. Her aim was a little off and she hit it in the hand which just apparently pissed it off.

The monster aimed and took fire with its other, grenade launcher looking hand and fired off a blast. "Oh, shit," Venus said, diving off of the balcony. Her gymnastic training took over and she tucked her head and rolled. She stood up and shook off the pain from the upcoming bruises and fired off another crescent beam at the monster, distracting it so some of the civilians could get out of the way.

"Venus!" she heard, and glancing over her shoulder she saw the rest of the senshi and the shittenou. The guys were stupidly trying to put themselves in front of the girls. "Get out of the way!" Mars shouted, shoving Jadeite to the side and firing her Mars Arrow. "We're stronger than you, don't be stupid!" she said, her violet eyes furious.

The monster wasn't very bright; it was easily distracted by the two attacks coming in opposite directions and with the damage to its hand it couldn't attack both. The hesitation it took in trying to figure out whom to attack was enough for Mercury to freeze it and Jupiter to shatter the pieces.

Venus stumbled over to the group; her adrenaline was wearing off and a hangover kicking in. Kunzite caught her and held her hair back as she vomited on the ground.

"Aw, was the little monster too much for you, V?" a mocking voice said from across the way. Nephlite and Jedite were standing across from them, and as the group whipped around Jedite attacked, sending a ball of dark energy directly at Sailor Moon. Venus shoved her out of the way and took the brunt of the hit which left a large burn across her back. She shook as she stood up, leaning heavily on Moon.

Kunzite had launched himself across the field at the attack and was locked in a battle with Jedite, and he almost had the general subdued when the other Dark Kings showed up. Taking advantage of the distraction, Malachite slung one of his boomerangs at Venus, slicing her across the shoulder and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thank god," a feminine voice said. "I couldn't stand that little whore." Zoycite said before reappearing behind Kunzite and getting him in a headlock, a crystal to his throat, digging in and drawing blood. "Give us the Ginzuishou or he dies," he said, sounding almost bored.

Jedite and Nephlite regrouped around Malachite, ready to attack as the remaining senshi and shittenou stood uncertain of what to do.

Sailor Moon took action first. "Let him go, or I'll toast you, and then use the Ginzuishou to bring him back!" Malachite just laughed and tossed dark energy at the group, laughing even harder as they dived out of the way. He disappeared and reappeared beside Venus and said. "We could always take them both and have a pair."

"I'd rather we just take this one," Zoycite said, nodding to Kunzite who was fighting in his grasp, causing the crystal shard to cut deeper. "The other one I'd rather not have around as a distraction for you."

"Jealous, my love?" Malachite said with a laugh.

"Okay, enough," Nephlite said. He shot a comet at his counterpart knocking the young shittenou out. "Crystal. Now. Or I kill them off one by one." He appeared behind Amy and grabbed her arm and yanked. The blue-haired girl cried out in pain and there was a sickening pop, as if her shoulder was dislocated.

"Stop it!" Moon cried, ignoring the cries of her friends. "You can have it!"

"So predictable," Jedite said calmly. "Never too much fun."

Moon stepped forward, a hand on her broach, ready to pull it off, as two things happened. One, Kunzite, apparently figured out his powers and an energy dome appeared around him, causing Zoycite to be thrown backwards, and the other, Venus, who had been waiting for the right moment, shot a crescent beam at Nephlite, cutting across his arm.

The generals regrouped in the air, Malachite holding Zoycite who was unconscious and Nephlite bleeding heavily. "You were lucky this time," Jedite started to say before Venus attacked with her chain.

"You talk too much," she said as they disappeared. With a groan she flopped back down to the ground and untransformed, unconscious. Kunzite scooped her up in his arms as Tuxedo Mask and Jadeite picked up the still unconscious Nephrite and Zoicite headed over to Mercury.

"I think we're going to need some training," Kunzite said, surveying the group. "We got our asses handed to us."

"In a sling," Moon said, looking at her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is mostly just a flashback chapter. And a chance for the girls to one up the guys, of course.**

The next day started way too early. The senshi, shittenou and the guardian cats crashed at Jayden's apartment, sprawled across various beds and pieces of furniture, sleeping off impending hangovers and the soreness from receiving a severe beat down.

Kale, however, had stayed up the night strategizing with Darien. He'd gotten in touch with his inner Kunzite and with Darien's information on what the girls were like now, was formulating a plan to help them get stronger. And more focused.

"It's about time to start waking everyone up," Kale mused, looking out the window.

Darien laughed before he realized the other man was serious. "That's on you then. I'm not going near them this early."

Kale frowned, but stood up and headed first to wake up Mina. Waking up the other authority figure seemed the best bet, because he could get her to wake up the girls. He rubbed her gently on her shoulder and said, "Mina, hon, it's time to wake up." She rolled over and put an arm across her face snuggling deeper into the couch.

He tried again, this time with a little more force. "Mina –" was all he could get out before she punched him. He decided to go wake up Amy, since she was the closest to a pacifist, therefore less likely to hit him.

/

Half an hour later everyone was up. And glaring at him over their various sources of caffeine. He waited until they'd had a few sips before announcing "The Plan" as he thought of it.

"Remember back during the Silver Millennium?" the four other guys nodded slowly. "Well we practiced every day. Martial arts, fencing, wrestling, hand-to-hand combat. We were well trained, well-honed fighting machines."

"With a weakness for pretty girls," Jayden piped up from where he was laying with his head in Raye's lap.

Kale shot him a glare as everyone laughed. "The _point_," he said, stressing the last word, "is that we need to get on that level of preparedness again. The senshi are well-trained, but considering we've been spending the past 20 years completely oblivious, we need to start training. Some of us are sorely out of shape," he said, tossing a glance over at Jayden, who was reaching for a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

"So, starting now, we're going to transform, and hone our skills," Kale said, crossing his arms and looking at the group, as if daring them to disagree.

And of course they did.

"Um, yeah, about that," Raye said, brushing back Jayden's hair. "I don't do anything before 10 a.m. And especially not without breakfast. So I'm going back to bed."

"I could do with some pre workout waffles," Nikolas said, shooting Lita an adoring look.

"Oooh waffles," Bunny said, before bouncing over to Lita. "Come on, make us some waffles!"

The rest of the group generally latched on to the idea of waffles, and that was how Kale found himself outvoted.

But at least he had waffles.

/

Jadeite and Nephrite were paired up, sparring, while Zoicite was trying to hone the size of his crystal shards. And his aim. Already he'd sent a barrage of crystals in the wrong direction, hitting a tree and Jadeite in the ass. This time he hit the target and he did a small victory dancing, waltzing over to Amy and scooping her up in his arms, causing Jayden to stop and snicker and Nephrite to land a punch on the blonde's face.

"Serves you right, ass," Zoicite said, putting a giggling Amy down and sauntering back over to the rest of the shittenou.

The girls and Darien were sitting on a blanket, having a picnic of sorts, while watching the guys train. Darien would make comments to distract the guys, while the girls cheered and booed at random intervals.

Finally, Zoicite had enough of the peanut gallery, and he turned, right eye twitching and yelled, "Well fine, then you do it!"

Lita and Mina glanced at each other, smirked, and then walked over to Zoicite. Simultaneously the grabbed a few crystals from him and then tossed them over their shoulder while heading back to the girls. Each crystal hit the center of the target in succession, shattering the previous one. Zoicite stood there with his mouth wide open, shocked.

Jadeite and Nephrite were doubled over in laughter. Even Kunzite was smirking. Darien stood up and walked over to his friend and said sagely, "You shall learn, the girls can do anything."

"And don't you forget it," Amy said, after receiving an elbow to the ribs from Lita.

/

Kale was sitting, back resting against a tree trunk, with Mina in his arms resting against his chest. She was silent and he was absorbed in listening to her heartbeat and taking in her citrusy scent.

"I don't like this feeling," she said, quietly. "There's something in the air, something that has to do with us finding the shittenou."

"I know," Kale said, entwining her fingers with his. "But we're going to figure it out."

/

_Kunzite and Venus were standing on the battlefield, back to back, both with their swords drawn, prepared to defend the North Gate. A small battalion of Lunarian soldiers was behind them, but both were determined to lead._

"_You need to be with Serenity," he turned to face her and hissed, trying one last time to get her to safety._

"_No," she said, her eyes flashing. "I am the leader of the senshi. I cannot do my job hiding under my princess's skirts."_

"_I don't want to lose you," he said, trying to trick her with emotion._

_She smiled and cupped his cheek. "You won't. But I'm not going anywhere, either."_

_The other senshi and the shittenou were each leading a group of warriors at each gate, and Venus imagined they were facing a similar situation between the pairs of lovers. But like her, she knew they were loyal to their duty._

_With a sickening crash the North Gate bust open, letting in wave after wave of the Dark Kingdom's soldiers. Kunzite and Venus gave the command to attack at the same time, and began fighting. The sheer amount of the enemy soldiers forced them apart, but Venus knew when the man with the long silver hair grabbed her, that it wasn't her love._

_She had her sword to his throat in an instant. "Who are you?"_

_The man attempted to play innocent for a moment, but Venus pulled her sword back to attack and he blocked it with a sword seemingly pulled from nowhere and the two circled each other, blades crossed._

"_I am the Dark King Malachite," he sneered at her. "And you, Lady Venus, are about to be a memory when Queen Beryl takes over this puny satellite."_

"_Beryl?" Venus asked, shocked. She knew the redhead. She'd always prayed to her, she wanted the price of Earth, Endymion, to fall for her. And she'd prayed to Mars and Jupiter asking them to curse Serenity once it had become knowledge of their betrothal._

"_Yes, Beryl," Malachite said, lunging at her, taking advantage of her small distraction and slicing her arm. Venus gasped but tossed her sword to her other arm and began fighting anew with her left arm. Kunzite had been teaching her to fight with both hands for just such a reason, but she wasn't as good at it, as she soon found out when she missed blocking Malachite's lunge and felt the cold steel enter her stomach and then ripped out. She cried out her love's name as she fell backwards, but instead of hitting the ground, she was enveloped in warm, strong arms. She looked up to see wet green eyes in the face she loved._

"_Mina," he whispered, and she felt his tears drop on her face as he leaned over and kissed her._

"_They're after Serenity and Endymion," Venus whispered, she could feel her strength ebbing and her transformation started to fade. "Beryl's behind it. And she's done something. Created something." She coughed, and turned her head and spat out blood. "You have to get to the Queen. Let her know." He opened his mouth as if to say something and a little strength flowed back into her. "You have to leave me. We can't let the rest of them die."_

"_Too late," a smug voice said from above lunging at Kunzite, who blocked and began to fight back, his anger and grief fueling him on, giving him superhuman strength. But it also gave him tunnel vision, his concentration on Malachite was so intense, he never saw the soldier wearing the uniform of the Terrans, stab him. _

_Adonis stabbing Kunzite in the back was the last thing Venus saw._


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't want to leave it with a death scene, so here is Chapter 12. This is a short chapter and it's just a transition. The senshi and the shittenou are starting to put all the pieces together, so the next chapter shall be longer and start explaining everything. Thanks to you guys who've stuck with my very sporadic updating schedule, and those of you who harass me to continue. So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 12.**

Mina woke up with a start, grabbing her stomach and doubling over, letting out a low moan. Lita was up in a flash jumping out of her bed and over to Mina, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked, smoothing blonde hair back from Mina's forehead.

Mina glanced at Lita, her blue eyes wet with tears. "I had a dream last night. And I remembered how it ended." Lita closed her eyes, as if in pain. "They didn't betray us," Mina whispered.

"We knew that though, sweetie," Lita said, getting under the covers with her friend and pulling her into a hug. "We knew they were on our side."

"Malachite led the attack at the North Gate, and I fought him, and I lost. I lost to Malachite. I even had the stone sword, and he killed me and then he killed Kunzite. And he had to watch me die," Mina removed her hands from her stomach and held them up. She looked at them before looking at Lita. "There was so much blood. I didn't know that we had that much."

Lita didn't say anything; she just hugged her tighter as Mina cried.

/

Zane was sitting on the corner of Kale's desk, looking through a sheaf of papers, while Kale stared out the window.

"According to your contract, you've got one last stop in Dallas; it's for the night after tomorrow. Maybe we can take the girls, get them out of here for awhile?" Zane asked, and then frowned at his friend. "Kale."

He jumped. "What? I was paying attention." At Zane's disbelieving frown he said, "Yes, we should take the girls to Dallas. We can get them out of the line of fire for awhile, and we can also, hopefully show them a good time."

Zane shrugged. "Okay you were paying attention. I'll go call Amy and have her spread the word down the grapevine."

Zane headed out of his friend's office and stepped into his. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Amy's number.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said when she picked up. "I've got a surprise for everyone."

/

Raye was sitting on her bed, legs crossed watching Bunny with fascination. The blonde girl was flitting from closet to dresser to bed effortlessly while still talking a mile a minute.

"Raye!" she said, getting the black-haired girl's attention. "Have you even been listening to a word I've said?"

Raye shook her head bemused. "Not really. What did you say though?" she said, quickly cutting off a tantrum.

"I was just talking about how excited I am that you guys are together now. And that we're all going to be getting front row seats at the concert. And –"

And she lost Raye's attention again. She drew her knees up to her chest and looked out the window. She could feel something in the air, a thickening sensation, almost like molasses. Which, from what she remembered from the last time they'd fought the Dark Kingdom, meant they were winding up for something big. Something really big.

"Bunny?" she asked, interrupting her. "Can you call Darien and everyone over here?"

Bunny's blue eyes widened. "Tell me this is not going to interfere with our trip," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"It might," Raye said, with an apologetic smile.

/

Fifteen minutes later everyone was gathered in Raye and Bunny's dorm room, waiting. Raye first glanced at Darien and said, "Have you been feeling well lately?"

Darien was startled and blinked at her for a moment. "I feel like I'm coming down with a cold," he said finally.

Raye frowned and looked at Mina, who was standing at the back of the room, away from everyone. "I think I figured out where we keep going wrong with the Dark Kingdom. It hasn't been until recently that we knew about Elysian and Darien's Golden Crystal. And then all of our Sailor Crystals of course. The Ginzuishou is Bunny's Sailor Crystal and it's not enough to destroy them, for all it can do, it only protects."

"So we have to supply the power to destroy," Mina said, looking at the wall.

"Exactly. Because as long as we rely on the Ginzuishou, it can only protect us. And, as we've discovered, if Bunny quits using it for awhile like she did when we left Japan, the protection dwindles. So unless we want to be doddering around at 90 using the Ginzuishou to seal up the Dark Kingdom, we have to concentrate on destroying it."

"So first stop is we go to Helios," Darien said. Raye nodded.

"I'll go make the arrangements to postpone everything," Zane said, turning to leave.

"I'll go with you," Amy said, grabbing his hand and following him out the door.

One by one the others paired off and left until only Bunny and Darien were left. Bunny sighed and flopped down on the bed next to her suitcase.

"Damn it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay this is really short, but I had to get something out. I plan on finishing my stories that seemed abandoned, and so that means I might be doing shorter chapters. I'm really sorry about how long it's taken, I can't even begin to explain all of the b.s. that has happened in my life. I'll some it up for you work, school, both of my grandmothers died within a month of each other, and my step-grandfather that requires pretty much around the clock care. And then kind of trying to have a life. But I'm back! I'm going to finish working on this story and I'm working on a chapter for my other BSSM fic, so if you're reading that one you'll be happy soon. Today (April 13) would have been my grandmother on my mom's side, 85th birthday. Happy Birthday, Mama.  
**

**Again I'm so sorry guys! I hope you guys like this, and I have to give much big thanks to those of you who reviewed and encouraged me even though it looked like all hope was lost for this fic.  
**

/

"So what does this mean for us?" Kale asked, running his fingers lightly up and down Mina's arm.

"I'm not sure," she said with a frown, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him. "I think we've got the right idea now, the Ginzuishou just weakens when it's not in use, and we know for sure that we'll have to try something else to permanently solve the problem of the Dark Kingdom."

"And this Helios can help us?" Mina nodded, and then hid her gaze behind her curtain of golden hair. "What?" Kale asked, brushing it out of her face.

"I don't understand why everyone but you remembers it all. By everyone I obviously mean the three other shittenou, because apparently we're not meant to remember it all with such blinding clarity."

Kale lay on his back, his green eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling. He'd asked himself that same question many times. If he was their leader, shouldn't he know the most? How could he protect his friends if he didn't have the whole picture in front of him?

"Neither do I," he said, finally, turning his head to meet her gaze. She was so close that their noses touched and Mina was looking at him slightly cross-eyed which made him laugh and kiss her nose. She blinked at him in surprise. "You're so adorable, I couldn't resist," he said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her.

As their lips touched the sound of the dorm room door busting open caused them to jump apart, Mina flushing guilty and Kale smirking.

Raye rolled her eyes at the two and said, "It's time."

/

They gathered together in Darien's apartment, the only room big enough for all 10 of them to stand in a circle, hands clasped.

"Now this might be a little hard, since most of you don't remember ever teleporting to Elysian," Mina started to say before she was interrupted.

"Um, Mina, remember we all have our memories back," Jayden said patronizingly to go along with a pat on her head. She kicked him and he laughed. "I can't tell her anything."

Kale gave him a look and he sobered up quickly.

"As I was saying," Mina said, shooting them all looks that dared them to interrupt her again. "Since you guys don't remember doing it, _this century_, I would just concentrate on the senshi closest to you. Ready?"

Nine heads nodded at her and she smiled before closing her eyes. A golden glow emanated from her as her hair started blowing back in some invisible wind. The four other girls closed their eyes and the green, red, blue and pink lights lit up the apartment.

"Now," Darien said, and the shittenou closed their eyes along with their prince.

When they all opened their eyes again, Jayden jumped. "Shit!"

Nikolas raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong, son?"

Jayden flipped him off surreptitiously and said, "It didn't feel like we did anything. So it was surprising to be here, asswipe."

Kale came up between the two and clasped hands on each of their shoulders. "Guys, can we try to appear like we know what we're doing? Maybe you guys should get in uniform so you don't forget that we're here on a mission."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Bunny said, piping up. "Helios might accept you better. We should all use our henshin devices."

Ten different sparkly transformations later, they headed into the inner sanctum to find the priest. As they neared the temple, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon's transformations changed, until they were in the garb of the prince and princess. At the sight of the couple the shittenou stopped.

"Somehow that just made it all seem real," Zoicite murmured.

"We've been running around performing magic and killing monsters and a chick in a dress and some armor make it seem real?" Jadeite asked his voice incredulous.

Kunzite smacked them both upside the head. "Let's go."

As they entered the temple, Serenity stopped at the sound of a female voice.

"Helios has company," Jadeite said, with an elbow in Endymion's ribs. "I told you he wasn't solely devoted to you."

Serenity looked up at her future husband, her eyes wide. "That sounds like Rini," she told him, before she took off at a run toward the sound of the voices, the rest of them following her.

They stumbled across a much older Rini then they'd last seen, hugging the priest they'd all come to see. It was a toss-up which party was more surprised.

At the exact same time Serenity and Rini launched themselves at each other with earsplitting squeals, Helios blushed red at being caught in an embrace with the King's daughter, the shittenou started giving him a hard time, as if it hadn't been eons since they'd seen the priest, and the senshi started apologizing for the way the guys were acting. Endymion just kind of stood there and watched the chaos with a smile.

/

After everyone had calmed down, Helios stood and looked at the people sitting around the temple. "First off, how is this even possible?" he asked, pointing at the shittenou.

"We were hoping you had some answers," Endymion said, with a shrug. "We, well actually, Venus, stumbled across them. The more we hung around them, the more we had some memories come back and then they found rocks."

"Henshin rocks, no less," Venus said, quietly. She was standing apart from the others, her back against a column.

"Hmm," Helios said, standing up and pulling a book off of a shelf and flipping through it for a second before handing it to the prince. "I'm not sure exactly what's going on, we only have the most rudimentary information here on the Moon civilization and their crystal's magic. But it's said that the prince's guards, the four that have always been known as Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Jadeite, will always come to the prince in a time of great need."

"Wait, there have been other guards?" Zoicite asked, his green eyes confused.

"Yes, you four are not the same guards that protected the prince's father; they were killed shortly after the prince was born. Each of you was chosen because your father was a lord of one of the provinces on Earth. You left your fathers when you were young, to begin your training. The King felt that you would be more willing to protect Endymion if you were raised as brothers. And so you were," Helios said, looking at each of the shittenou as he talked.

"So now that we're here, that means that Endymion is in danger?" Kunzite asked, glancing over at the prince, who was sagging in his chair, looking pale and drawn.

"Elysian is in trouble again, which means he is as well," the priest confirmed. "They're both dying, being poisoned from the inside out."


End file.
